Night overturns Day
by LovingPillow
Summary: Sakura accidentally gets lost on her first day of school and isn't found until Shiki finds her, and her delicious blood.


**Summary: Sakura accidentally gets lost on her first day of school and isn't found until Shiki finds her, and her delicious blood.**

* * *

In a school divided by Day Class and Night Class, a new student (obviously a student from the Day Class) was having trouble finding her classroom.

Haruno Sakura was her name and it had been hours since she enrolled into Cross Academy.

She had no one to help her around the school; not even the principal helped her. It seemed like fate enjoyed seeing her miserable; after all, it had been hours since she was officially lost in her new school.

She just couldn't find any signs of her homeroom.

_Just why do I have a bad sense of direction?_ Said girl wondered as she ruffled her naturally pink hair. She scanned her surroundings but met with several doors similar to the previous ones (they didn't even have room numbers). With an inaudible sigh, Sakura gave up.

"I'm way past being late anyway..." She muttered to herself.

"Now what do I do about this?" She questioned herself as her eyes narrowed in to her bleeding wrist. She recalled an event (however unfortunate) where she had tripped down a couple of long stairs in her search of her (numberless) classroom. She had ended up scraping her wrist against the wood; after all, her reaction was too slow for her to grasp onto the railing in order to stabilize her balance.

Snapping out of the memory, Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in annoyance. She watched the sky outside the window turn completely dark. "Why didn't someone just show me the way to my classroom? That would've been much easier..." Sakura grumbled; irritated by the fact that no one had offered to help her (and even more when she had asked them for help, but they told her that it would be easy to find). As if her sense of direction wasn't obvious, she was still stuck in the school with no way of knowing where she was.

**Elsewhere**

Classes finally finished for the Night Class students and everyone was leaving. One student in particular was following the others when said student's nose twitched at the scent of fresh blood. It seem that it was only this student whom reacted to the smell of blood, since the others hadn't given any sign as to knowing there was blood around. He then excused himself whilst hiding the fact that his bluish gray eyes shone crimson. As the others walked ahead, Senri Shiki backtracked through the halls to find the blood of his victim. He licked his lips as the scent of blood tasted so very delectable. Blood tablets just weren't enough to satisfy him. He needed real blood. Human blood, to be exact.

"...much easier..."

Shiki watched as his victim leaned against the wall, staring outside the window in undisguised irritation. He found it odd how he never saw her before; but no matter, blood was blood (but he had enough of drinking blood tablets). When his victim turned her head towards his direction, she gave a gasp that sent shivers (good ones) down his spine. Her skin complexion paled as Shiki's crimson eyes froze her on spot.

It didn't take long before he began to feed on his treat. His cold hands had lifted her injured wrist as the blood trickled down. It was apparent that his victim's vocal cords weren't working so all she could do was watch as he licked her blood off her wrist; inevitably revealing a pair of fangs.

When it was blatant that she couldn't keep herself up, he wrapped his arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall. He then tilted her head to the side. He slowly licked his lips as her neck practically begged to meet his fangs. Once his fangs sunk into the soft skin of her smooth neck; he felt a burst of sweet blood rush into his lips. It was like a fountain just waiting to be sucked dry!

Hours passed by as Shiki fed on her blood; he really didn't seem to notice how her blood kept regenerating since he was too focused on drinking every last drop of her (delicious) blood. Once he had his fill, he removed his arm from her waist and watched as she crumbled to the ground. He eyed her unmoving form and licked his lips to savour the taste that was just her. If he had the chance, he would feed on her blood every day, but since he had his fill of human blood, he wouldn't have the urge to drink anymore human blood.

Without saying anything, he turned and made his way towards the exit.

Sakura was then left alone.


End file.
